


Summer In Pittsburgh

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon, Crossover, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco and both going to Pittsburgh for the summer to visit their cousins Brian and Justin. Will they get past their hatred when they enter the notorius playground of Liberty Ave? With a little help from the gang, of course.This will be a B/J story as much as a H/D story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is a Harry Potter/Queer as Folk Crossover. Thank my muse for this insane idea *grumbles*

* * *

"Merlin Harry, you lucky bastard!"

 

Harry Potter laughed at his friend Ron Weasley's joyful expression. The two 18-year olds were standing in their old room in the Gryffindor tower, walking excitedly about what they were doing over the summer, before they started down their career paths on the 1st of September. Ron was going to be an Auror, but Harry was sick and tired of the fighting, having gotten enough of that in the war against Voldemort, and was going to become an Unspeakable instead.

 

"Two bloody months in the States I wish I could go with you"

"So do I, but you already accepted Charlie's invitation to go and visit him in Romania. And besides, you'll have Mione with you"

 

Ron flushed a pretty red colour at the mention of his girlfriend, which Harry only grinned too.

 

"And besides, you wouldn't feel comfortable there anyway, with nothing but gay boys"

"He doesn't have any straight friends?"

"No, just his best friend's mother and his partner's best friend"

"Blimey Harry, I still can't believe they found you another relative, even if it is two years ago"

"I know. I'm finally free of the Dursley's, and my very gay cousin, who is the stud of Liberty Avenue, agreed to let me visit this summer"

"Blimey, you're going to do nothing but fucking this summer"

"I surely hope not!"

"Are you done boys?"

 

Harry and Ron turned towards the door, where Hermione Granger was standing with a big smile on her face. She had turned into a beautiful young lady, and was already well down her career path as a medi-witch.

 

"Yes Hermione"ï¿½

"Let's go then, or we'll be to late for the train"ï¿½ she said, before she turned and walked out of the room

 

With one last look around their room, the two boys followed the girl down the stairs.

\---------------------------

 

The next day, Harry found himself in front of the flight gate taking him to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The Weasley's as well as Hermione, Remus and Tonks were standing there ready to see him off.

 

"You have a good flight now Harry, and don't forget to write us"

"I won't. Now, I've better go before I let you all miss my flight"

 

The group laughed loudly at the black-haired wizard. They all hugged him, whispering partings in his ear before they let go.

 

"Flight B-253 to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ready for take off. All passengers please board"

"That's me. Se you all in mid-August"ï¿½ he said before he turned and walked onto the plane. He found his seat fairly quick, and flumped down into it, removing his glasses and closing his eyes.

 

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat"

 

Harry sighed, before he opened his eyes and looked up at the person talking to him. Two pair of eyes opened in shock as they saw who each other was.

 

"Malfoy?!?"

"Potter?!?"


	2. Summer In Pittsburgh

First review done by Gage! Thanks Gage;)

* * *

"I can't wait for them to show up!"

Brian rolled his eyes at his partner. Justin had been acting like a child all day. Not that Brian could blame him; he hadnï¿½t seen his cousin in 3 years after all.

"Easy there Sunshine. Wouldnï¿½t want you to get over exited"  
"Shut up Brian. I haven't seen Draco for YEARS. It's not my fault. Besides you're just as exited to see Harry, so shut up"

Brian couldn't deny that he was eager to meet his cousin. There was times he still couldn't believe that someone in his family was nice, much less a wizard.

"I wonder if they know each other. I mean, they both went to Hogwarts"  
"They probably do Sunshine. They're both gay, and Harry did mention doing half of the gay kids at their school"  
"I'm not surprised that you're proud of that"  
"Of course you're not Sunshine, it's me!"

Justin shook his head and looked at his watch. He smiled when he saw that Draco and Harry should be coming any minute. He looked up and grinned widely when he saw Draco's form walking towards him.

"Justin!"  
"Draco!"

The two ran towards each other and met in a big hug.

"You're here!"  
"I know! I cannot believe that it's been 3 years since we last met"  
"Neither can I, but you grew up nicely! And you're still such a label queen"  
"So did you! And I have never been a label queen, I just go for quality. Now, where's that gorgeous partner of yours that you keep bragging about?"  
"He's right over there. Brian!"

Brian smiled at the two blondes and walked over to them.

"Damn, you were not kidding about the gorgeous part"

Brian smirked at the British blonde. Armani silk-shirt and pants, slender body and shoulder-length blonde hair made the blonde a beautiful creature.

"Brian Kinney"  
"Draco Lucien Deacon Malfoy"  
"Long name"  
"Just call me Draco"  
"Brian!"

Brian turned at the calling of his name, and grinned at the black haired teen walking towards him.

"Harry" he said with a smile, embracing the younger man. Justin racked his eyes down the British teen. Blue Levis 501's, tight black t-shirt under a well-worn leather jacket, shoulder-length black hair and a muscled body. He was Brian's cousin all right. He turned to Draco, and frowned at the shock on the blonde's face.

"Merlin's beard Potter, don't tell me that Brian is your cousin"  
"Yeah, he is Malfoy. So?"  
"Because Justin, my cousin, is Brian's partner"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as realisation came to him.

"So we're stuck together all summer?"

The two looked at each other, before they groaned loudly in displeasure.

"So you do know each other?"  
"You can say that"  
"Thereï¿½s some bad history between us"  
"Not that kind of history, mind you"  
"Just hatred"  
"Anger"  
"Slight violence"  
"And a lot of detentions and insults"  
"Youï¿½re kidding right?"  
"No"  
"We tolerate each other because we had to work side by side during the war"  
"Considering we were the last two to finally bring down Voldemort"  
"But that's about it"

Brian and Justin looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be an eventful summer...


	3. Summer In Pittsburgh

The human version of Allison, from the Vampiric Series, will appear in this fic as Justin and Draco's cousin. Their family links will also be explained. This chapter will be very talkative, as much storyline needs to be explained. Also, this is my fic, so I'll damn well do as I please. Capiche?

* * *

"Can you fucking believe that our cousins hate each other?"  
"You hated me"  
"You were stalking me Sunshine. And I didn't hate you, I was just... less thrilled with you"  
"That has to be the worst excuse ever Brian"  
"And Here I thought it was pretty good"

Justin snorted at the beautiful man next to him.

"You always do"

Brian flashed him his famous tongue-in-cheek smile as he ruffled Justin's hair. They were sitting in a couch in front of an unlit fireplace in the largest living room of "Brighton", waiting for the two teen-wizards to come downstairs so they could leave for Debbie's, who was throwing them a welcoming dinner.

"Do you think that this hate thing is just an act? They seem kinda attached to me"  
"I don't know"  
"They did seem to have a lot of tension between them"  
"Maybe hating each other is all they know, so they stick to it"  
"Yeah, maybe"  
"Hello men" Draco said as he walked into the room, dressed in white leather pants and a black tank.  
"Damn Draco! You out to impress tonight?"  
"A Malfoy always looks his best Justin"  
"Lucky I'm not a Malfoy then"  
"No, but you are a Black"  
"I know my family line, thank you"  
"Did I tell you that Potter's godfather was a Black?"  
"No. Who?"  
"Sirius Black"  
"The murderer"  
"Yes. He was innocent though"  
"Hey"

Draco and Justin gasped silently when the black-haired teen entered, dressed in a dark-green tank and grey jeans who clung to his long muscled legs and hugged his ass. Brian just whistled in between his teeth, while Harry flushed slightly

"Harry you look great!"  
"Thanks. So where are we going?"  
"Dinner at Deb's and then Babylon"  
"Babylon is the gay club you own, right?"  
"Yeah, that's the one"  
"Yes, not yeah"  
"Shut it DLD"  
"Brian, would you stop calling me DLD?"  
"A world of no"  
"Are we going right away?"  
"Yeah. Sunshine, do we need to pick up Allison?"  
"Allison is here?!?"  
"No we don't, yes she is"  
"Brilliant!"  
"Who's Allison?"  
"My second muggle cousin"  
"And the co-owner of Babylon"  
"But how can you be related to muggles? You don't even like them"  
"My mother had two sisters as you know. But what is not quite as known was that mother had two more siblings, a pair of squib twins. Allison and Justin's mothers. They were given up for adoption however, before it became known and brought shame to the House of Black"  
"Black?!? As in my godfather?"  
"Yes, Black. And I like some muggles Potter"  
"Your family is horrible Malfoy"  
"Not all of them"  
"No, not all of them"  
"Are we going or what?"  
"Yupp, we're good to go"

They walked out of the big house and climbed into Justin's SUV. The ride into Pittsburgh was made in silence, and 30 minutes later they were standing outside of Debbie's house. Brian walked right in and smirked, Justin right behind him. The two wizards trailed in behind them, looking around in awe of the colourful house.

"Is this the cousins? They're adorable!"  
"They could do me any time"  
"Emmett!"  
"Guys, this is Harry and Draco. Harry, Draco, this is Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Drew, Ted, Blake, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Lindsay, Melanie, Gus and Jenny Rebecca"  
"Hello"  
"Charmed, I'm sure"  
"I love the accent! But where the fuck is Allison?"  
"Never you mind Deb"

Draco lit up as he spun around.

"Hello Draco" the beautiful, smirking blonde said  
"Allison. How lovely to see you again"  
"Shut up you over-mannered prat and give me a hug"  
"Over-mannered! Well I'd never"  
"Malfoy shut your gob. You're giving me a headache"

Draco just grinned evilly before he gave Allison a big hug. She hugged him back with a big smiled. When they released each other, she noticed Harry standing there, and racked her eyes up and down his form, causing him to blush.

"And just who are you gorgeous?"  
"Allison, meet Harry Potter"  
"The Boy-Who-Lived?"  
"Um, yes. That would be me"  
"Youï¿½re absolutely right Draco, he is gorgeous"  
"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared" Harry said with a smirk.  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter. You may be gorgeous but that doesn't mean I like you"  
"I would never dream of it. Contrary to popular belief Malfoy, I'm not stupid"  
"I beg to differ"  
"You would"  
"So would you"

Harry's eyes narrowed in a glare as Draco smirked at him. The other in the house watched in fascination at the two bickering boys.

"Tut tut, stop the fighting boys. Is the food ready Debs?"  
"If all you little fuckers would move into the kitchen and sit down it is!"

Harry and Draco gave each other a last lingering glare before they moved into the kitchen behind the rest of the gang. They sat down next to each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world, making the gang look at each other, a hidden message in their eyes. Only Allison grinned at the ill-concealed lust the two had for each other.  
The two wizards stayed mostly quiet at dinner, only speaking if they were asked something, though both listened on the conversation with great interest. They could see that all the members of the gang loved each other, and that between them, betrayal and hate wasn't an option. Their eyes met twice under the dinner, a silent understanding in their eyes. They had never felt more at home, than with this little group of muggles, who made them feel so welcome.

"So, are we going to Babylon?"  
"We have to go! We have to show the new sweeties a good time"  
"Of course. Since it's their first time in America"  
"Theodore, always so caring"  
"Shut it Brian"  
"Are you coming Allison?"  
"Sadly dear, no I'm not. I have a singing gig"  
"You do? Where?"  
"I'm not telling. You would just come and look at me"

Allison didn't notice that Hunter mouthed "Woody's".

"Fine. What about you Hunter?"  
"As much as I'd like being groped by dirty old men-!   
"Who're you calling old"  
"I'm past that stage. I'm going with Allison"  
"Past that stage?"  
"I used to be a hustler before Michael and Ben took me in"  
"Oh"  
"Well then boys, let's go to Babylon"

The boys bid their goodbyes before they scrambled into two cars and left for Babylon...


End file.
